Without a Flame
by FallenQueen2
Summary: Sam, Andy and Jake are sent on a multi-world adventure thanks to an unknown man who has Felix in his grasp. The boys have to endure different versions of Felix to get back to their Felix before it's too late. Sequel to 'Isolated Flame'
1. Chapter 1

**Nowhere Boys - Without a Flame**

 **Sam, Andy and Jake are sent on a multi-world adventure thanks to an unknown man who has Felix in his grasp. The boys have to endure different versions of Felix to get back to their Felix before it's too late. Sequel to 'Isolated Flame'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys**

 **Without a Flame 1**

"Whoa, head rush." Sam grumbled as he carefully sat up from his place on the forest floor. His right hand flying up to his head out of reflex.

"Quiet Sam, my head is killing me." Jake bit out as he lifted his head from between his knees.

"Guys, we have a major problem." Andy sounded panicked causing both boys to look at him confused.

"Felix isn't here!" Andy waved his arm around to illustrate his point; the area they landed in was in fact lacking their goth.

"Question, where is here?" Sam swallowed fighting back panic at missing their missing friend. The last time Felix disappeared he almost died and that was not something any of them wanted to experience again.

"Guys, I think we are in another world." Jake said shakily as he held up the talisman that usually hung around Felix's neck. Sam threw his hands out in front of him trying to summon wind, but nothing happened.

"Okay, think how did we get here?" Andy closed his eyes fighting back more panic as he thought back to what happened before they appeared in the forest.

"We were all hanging out at the skate park…" Sam trailed off.

~~/~~

"It's not happening Sam." Andy crossed his arms in refusal.

"What? Afraid of falling on your face?" Jake teased good-naturedly while nudging Felix causing him to look up from his Book of Shadows.

"I happen to like my face where it is, thanks." Felix snarked back, absently fiddling with the talisman.

"Don't be like that dudes! I promise to catch you if you fall." Sam wiggled his fingers at the three causing them to roll their eyes at him.

"If you can." A male voice rang out grabbing the group's attention. Seeing the dark cloak, hood up over the man's face had all four of them up on their feet circling around each.

"Who are you?" Felix called out, pulling the glowing talisman up over his head.

"No one you need fear Felix. I just need a word with your 'friends' for now. Sleep." The man waved a black veined hand at the boys.

Felix's eyes fluttered closed, a groan escaping his lips as he slumped against Jake, pressing the talisman into his jean pocket as the last of his strength fled and he gave into the magic-laced command.

"Felix!" The three boys cried out as they tried to steady their now unconscious fire element.

"What did you do to him?" Sam demanded angrily.

"That is of no consequence to you." The man sneered. Sam thrusted his hands forward, sending a massive gust of wind at the man.

"Run!" Sam cried out. Jake lifted Felix into his arms and the trio took off. They hadn't gone far when a ball of fire flew over their heads, exploding into a nearby ramp forcing them to a stop.

"Disappear." The man ordered, one had risen towards the group. Jake growled when Felix began to be tugged out of his arms by an invisible force. Jake gasped when he lost his grip on Felix when he was yanked from behind.

The trio could only watch as Felix flew into the arms of the hooded man who buried his hidden face into Felix's dark hair before the trio felt like they were falling and everything went black.

~~/~~

"That hooded guy has Felix!" Sam exclaimed, anger and worry in his voice.

"We have to get back home and find them!" Jake clenched his fist, missing the shaking of the earth would usually follow his anger.

"How are we going to do that? Without Felix we are missing our fire element!" Andy ran a hand through his black hair, racking his brain for something, anything that could help them.

"Maybe this world there is a Felix here, I mean when Felix got sent into that other world there were versions of us, jerk version's of us mind you." Sam suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard yet, let's head into town and see if we can find this world's version of Felix." Jake clapped his hands together and the trio started the trek back into Bremin Hills, they knew the Ranges by the back of their hands by this point and thankfully the layout didn't seem to change much in any world.

"Ugh that was exhausting." Sam wiped the back of his head as the trio finally made it into town, their clothes looking worse for wear.

"Since no one is looking at us, its safe to say that we don't exist here." Andy theorized as people passed by them without saying a word.

"Now, to find Felix." Jake headed down the road towards where the Ferne home was located.

"Here we go." Sam took a deep breath as the trio circled around to the backyard and spotted a ramp that led the room in the backyard.

"Oscar must still be in a wheelchair here." Andy muttered sadly.

"Who are you?" A voice called out sharply causing the trio to turn around and stare. Oscar was standing on his own two feet before them, his hair was dyed black and he wore clothes they were used to seeing on Felix.

"Oh man." Sam whispered in shock.

"I ask again, who are you?" Oscar asked again, black eyeliner rimmed eyes narrowed at the three teens.

"We're looking for Felix? Is he around?" Sam spoke up, smiling at the goth teen.

"What do you want with my brother?" Oscar snapped protectively.

"Oskie, whose there?" A familiar voice called out and all the boys turned to see their Felix with mousy brown hair wheeling him self down the ramp out of the main house, a stripped hoodie clinging to his thin body, as he looked at the group confused.

"Felix?" Sam whispered in horror while Jake bit his knuckle while Andy swallowed hard and looked away.

"Can I help you?" Felix wheeled closer to the group, looking at the new teenagers curiously.

"Y-Yeah we hope so, can we talk uh alone?" Jake glanced at Oscar who was narrowing his eyes further.

"If you think I'm leaving my brother here with a jock, a skater and a nerd that I've never seen before then you have another thing coming." Oscar snapped.

"Oskie, I'll be fine I can take care of myself. Go, you know how Ellen gets when you're late." Felix shooed his brother off, it took a few more tries but Oscar did leave the yard still shooting glares over his shoulder at the trio.

"Now, who are you? I've never seen you in town before but the way you look at me… It's like you know me." Felix leaned back in his wheelchair, crossing his arms as he inspected the trio.

"I'm Sam, this is Jake and Andy. You might not believe this but we are your friends, just in another world." Sam explained softly, keeping his eyes on Felix's face.

"Another world? Like magic and stuff?" Felix snorted in disbelief.

"Yes, exactly." Andy nodded his head eagerly.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Felix snorted, rolling himself away from the trio who followed him.

"It's the truth Felix, we've all been into different worlds before but this one you are in the wheelchair instead of Oscar and your not a goth or into magic." Sam insisted, at this Felix spotted and spun his chair around to face the trio.

"So in your world Oscar and I are reversed?" Felix asked, voice quiet.

"Yes, exactly and we need to get back to that world and we need your help." Jake pressed.

"We know this is a lot to take in, magic being real, different worlds existing and everything." Andy said in sympathy as he had been there before, but this time the roles were reversed.

"It's not that much to take in, I know all about magic after all I used it to save my brother from falling from that damn tree. Instead I took his place and I don't regret it, but I can't use magic again, it just goes wrong." Felix rubbed at his useless legs, a far away look in his eyes.

"Oh Felix." Sam dropped down next to Felix's wheelchair, gripping Felix's hands in his own and looked up at him with an open face, Felix leaned back looking at Sam in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong guy for whatever you need." Felix pulled his hands out of Sam's grip and wheeled himself around Sam heading back into his house.

"Good luck." Felix gave them a sad smile as the door shut behind him leaving the trio alone in the backyard.

"Well there goes our last chance to get home." Jake kicked a pebble, as the trio moved down the road heading toward the forest was their shelter was sure to be located.

"We just have to convince him that magic isn't always a bad thing!" Sam shook his head, refusing to give up on Felix.

"After everything he's been through convincing him might be impossible." Andy said sadly, thinking back to the chair Felix was confined in and his story.

"We do the impossible almost every day, hello we've all been to different worlds, we've fought the Restoring Demon and it's minions and in our own world we have elemental powers! We can convince this Felix that magic isn't evil, we have too…" Sam trailed off, looking up at the sky as wind ruffled his cap and he sighed softly wishing he could wrap the wind around himself like he does at home.

"We will, don't worry we will think of something!" Jake slung his arm around Sam's shoulder giving the air user a bright smile.

"Yeah we will!" Sam beamed back at the earth user, feeling his grounding presence even now.

"Speaking of Restoring Demon… We might have a problem." Andy pointed at Jake's chest where the talisman was resting. It was starting to glow as Jake grabbed it before the three of them whirled around looking for the signs of the demon.

"Uh guys." Sam whacked their arms forcing the two to turn towards the direction he was looking.

"Aw man, they didn't even bother to start small this time." Jake sighed as a mob of towns people were marching towards them, Oscar in his Gothed out glory at the head of the group.

"Run, run!" Sam grabbed the two as he backed up pulling them with him.

"What about Felix?" Andy shouted at the other two as they ran down the street.

"We have to get him!" Sam shouted back as he made a detour towards the Ferne house where Felix was wheeling himself down the driveway looking confused.

"FELIX!" Jake called out as the group rushed over to him.

"Something's wrong, I don't know how but I know something is wrong." Felix panted, clutching at his chest.

"You're right about that, see there is something called a Restoring Demon and it's dead set on killing us since we don't belong in this world and well it has taken over the whole town from the looks of it." Andy explained, waving his hand at the approaching mob.

"Oskie?" Felix whispered looking at the blank look his little brother had on his face as he marched towards them.

"No time, sorry about this Felix." Jake said in advance before he bent down and pulled Felix up into his arms. The brunet yelped before he grabbed Jake's shoulders to balance him self as the teens started to run.

"We need to find someplace to hole up!" Andy called out to the others.

"I know a place, turn right at the next street!" Felix called from Jake's arms, pointing at the fast approaching street and the group veered down it.

A few more directions form Felix and the four skidded to a halt by a grove of trees near the edge of town.

"Under there." Felix pointed at an overgrowth of roots from some nearby trees. Carefully, but quickly the group ducked under the roots and found them selves in a small alcove that was slightly decorated, like a small clubhouse.

"I used to come here when I was little, before this." Felix gestured to his legs as Jake gently set him down on a blanket before he, Sam and Andy settled down around him.

"This is a great hiding place, I never even knew it was here!" Sam beamed at Felix who blushed giving a small smile back.

"So let's say I believe that magic isn't completely bad, even though that whole possession by a demon thing is really proving my point… If you guys get back to your own world then Oskie and the others go back to normal?" Felix asked looking at the three with a familiar determined look on his face.

"Yup, that's how it works." Sam nodded his head confirming Felix's words.

"…For Oskie, what do you need me to do?" Felix sat up straighter. Andy couldn't help but smile, no matter the world it seemed that Felix would always do anything for his little brother.

"You just need to hold a flame over this bowl and say the right words with us." Andy explained as he looked around the room and to his relief there was a small cup by a bottle of water and a dusty looking lighter was lying in the corner.

"Okay, sure why not." Felix took the offered lighter and flicked it a few times before he got a flame going and a soft smile crossed his face at the flickering red flame. Andy quietly told Felix the right words to say and Felix nodded his head blinking at the somehow familiar words.

Jake took a handful of dirt by his legs and poured it into the cup before he handed it over to Andy who poured water into it before passing it to Sam who blew into the mixture and held it out to Felix who waved the flame under the bottom of the cup warming it.

" **Divinity of the elements, I summon thee. Through this world, we can see. Another place where we can be. Take the fire make it burn, take the air and make it turn. Take this water and this earth, and to another world call us forth. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Earth, Water, Fire, Air.** **"** The four boys chanted together as the roots above them started to shake as the possessed towns people started to attack their hiding place. The talisman started to glow brighter and the hide out was engulfed in a bright light and when it faded Felix was sitting there alone and a small smile was on his face.

"Good luck." Felix whispered to the empty air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nowhere Boys - Without a Flame**

 **Sam, Andy and Jake are sent on a multi-world adventure thanks to an unknown man who has Felix in his grasp. The boys have to endure different versions of Felix to get back to their Felix before it's too late. Sequel to 'Isolated Flame'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys**

 **Without a Flame 2**

"Oof!" Andy grunted as he slammed down against dirt, he heard Sam and Jake groaning from the places where they landed nearby.

"Oh that hurt." Sam rubbed his head as he sat up slowly.

"Are we home?" Jake asked as he grasped the talisman tightly.

"I don't know, I can't tell anymore." Andy said sadly before they looked over at Sam, who was thrusting his hands into the air, but nothing happened and he slumped down depressed.

"Looks like we were just sent to another world." Sam grumbled.

"Why didn't it work? We did everything right." Jake ran his hand through his hair annoyed.

"Maybe it was something to do with that hooded man who took Felix and sent us into that other world in the first place. Maybe we have to go through a bunch of worlds before we can get to our home." Andy theorized.

"That would make sense, aw man this sucks!" Sam flopped backwards, staring at the roots above his head.

"So we have to find Felix in this world, let's hope he isn't in a wheelchair again… I don't know if I can deal with seeing that again." Jake admitted quietly, drawing his legs up to his chest.

"Different versions of events happen in every world I guess, we have no idea what might be happening here." Andy stood up; brushing his pants off and the group slowly crawled out of the undergrowth.

"So far so good." Sam muttered as the trio moved down the street toward town when Jake heard a crack under his foot, he paused to look down. He picked up a piece of paper and felt all blood drain from his face.

"Guys, I found out what happened here." Jake shakily turned the paper around for the others to see and they instantly went pale as well.

 **FELIX FERNE ARRESTED AS PRIME SUSPECT IN DISAPPEARANCES OF ANDY LAU, JAKE RILES AND SAM CONTE. SENTENCED TO BREMIN HILLS MENTAL HOSPITAL BY DETECTIVE ROLAND.**

Underneath the headline was a mug shot of Felix and images of the three boys like the time they had all been missing back in their world.

"Oh Felix." Sam hugged him self, he had heard horror stories about people that were put into Bremin Hills.

"We have to find Felix, without letting anyone see us." Andy concluded as he folded the paper up into a square and placed it in his pocket.

"So in this world when Alice sent you away, we must have been sucked in as well and left Felix behind. We need to find him fast and maybe help him get his versions of us back, I mean we figured out how to get you back before." Jake decided as the three moved back to the tree line following Sam, as he knew where Bremin Hills was located.

"Yeah, it's just getting Felix out of Bremin Hills without people realizing who were are is the problem." Andy listed off their objectives for this world's Felix.

"A walk in the park little dude!" Sam said with force cheer as the gates of Bremin Hills came into sight.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Jake shuddered, rubbing his arms as the trio moved around the perimeter of the mental hospital, keeping low and their heads down.

"There's a hole here." Sam whispered as he pushed opened the hole in the chain link fence using his sleeves as makeshift gloves and held it open wide enough for Andy and Jake to slip through and he followed them. The trio knelt behind a long, decently high cedar hedge that lined the pathway that led from the garden to the main building.

"Someone is coming, get down." Jake placed his hands on the tops of his friend's heads and pushed them down as he went. They peered through the gaps in the hedges and spotted two female nurses walking down the pathway.

"Is he down at the pond again?" The blonde one asked concerned.

"You know he loves it there, I have no idea why though." The brunette sighed, crossing her arms.

"He told you once remember?" The blonde chided.

"It didn't make sense, he said he likes it there because he's close to them. Close to whom? Ugh here I thought he was one of the saner ones in this mad house." The brunette threw her hands up in the air.

"At least he doesn't cause problems, he just sits in the corner drawing nonsensical images and words. It could be worse, now come on. We're going to be late for our shift." The blonde said gently, calming her sister before grabbing her hand and dragging her back into the main house.

Once they were out of sight the three boys slowly stood up and exchanged glances before they took off running towards the pond that they could see glittering in the distance under the bright sun.

"There!" Sam pointed towards a teenager who was sitting at the edge of the pond wearing all white that contrasted against his black hair. One hand was curled into the dirt he was sitting on and one was tracing patterns on the surface of the water and his head was tilted upwards letting the wind ruffle his hair.

"Felix?" Andy asked softly trying not to startle the teen. It didn't work however because Felix jerked forward at his voice before twisting his head around. His face was paler than they had ever seen it, his eyes were missing their eyeliner but the purple black circles under his dull eyes made up for it. Felix inhaled sharply in shock as he stared at the three teenagers.

"Sam… Andy… Jake. No, no you're not real. You're figments of my imagination, you're not real, you never are." Felix was starting to shake, fingers gripping at his hair as he rocked back and forth on the ground.

"Oh Felix." Sam said softly.

"Felix we're real, we're here." Andy came closer.

"Not figments huh? Then lookalikes sent by Alice to torment me." Felix said, voice going high.

"We aren't your Sam, Andy and Jake, but we can get them back for you. We can get you out of here, we can get you your elements back." Jake said firmly and Felix let out a choked sob.

"I've tried _everything_ I could to get them back, what makes you so sure you can?" Felix asked sarcastically. Sam grinned at the familiar tone, knowing this place hadn't broken Felix completely.

"Because in our world, Andy was the only one taken… Together we fought Alice, the Restoring Demon and we got him back, you figured out the spell. You were ready to sacrifice yourself to get Andy back." Jake said, placing his hand on Felix's shaking shoulder and Felix's whole body slumped under the physical contact.

"Do… Do you know the spell?" Felix asked, wiping his nose with the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.

"Yeah and with us, you can get your versions of us back and then you can help us get back home to our world so we can save our Felix." Sam said cheerfully, offering Felix a hand. Felix gave them a watery smile and gripped the offered hand tightly like he was afraid they would disappear. Sam pulled the fragile boy onto his feet and tugged him into a hug; tight enough to hopefully put some of the broken pieces back together. Felix sagged into the embrace and hugged Sam back just as tightly.

"Group hug!" Andy grinned, joining the hug by wrapping his arms around Felix while Jake engulfed the whole group with his long arms. After a moment they parted and Felix wiped at his eyes, not even trying to hide the fact there were tears in them.

"Thanks, I uh, I think I needed that." Felix gave a watery laugh.

"Then let's get out of here dudes!" Sam grinned and tugged Felix towards where the gap in the fence was located, they had to duck down into the hedges again when more nurses walked by.

"I can cause a distraction." Andy whispered and picked up a handful of nearby rocks and he threw them further down the path they just came from.

"Go." Jake pushed his friends and they took off running. They slipped out and where down the street out of sight before the panic the flying rocks cleared.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked the wheezing fire element.

"Yeah, sorry I just haven't had to run like that for a long time." Felix smiled at the boys, holding his chest.

"Uh… How long do you think?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"I… I don't remember anymore." Felix said quietly, hand going up to clutch at the talisman before he let his hand drop realizing that he no longer had it.

"So, why were you at the pond? We heard the nurses say you're always there?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"The pond for water, the dirt for earth and the wind for air. It keeps me balanced, from being overtaken by my fire… It makes me feel closer to them, but now… Now I can finally get them back." Felix smiled brightly as they kept to the back roads of Bremin towards where the warehouse district.

"Damn right you will!" Sam nudged Felix playfully and got a small laugh in return so he counted it as a win.

"This is the one." Jake nodded at the warehouse and they entered the rundown building.

"Whoa." Felix stared at the ornate alter in shock before waving a trembling hand and the lights flared to life with his fire.

"That felt good." Felix admitted.

"Why didn't you use it before?" Andy asked curiously as Jake pulled the talisman off and placed it in the lock and turned it.

"Didn't want to be labeled a pyromaniac as well as a insane murderer." Felix said wryly.

"Ah." Andy said awkwardly.

"This is what you have to say." Jake repeated the words to Felix who nodded.

"Wait what about Oscar? He's spirit right?" Felix asked, swallowing hard.

"Oscar's power is in the talisman from our world, it will work." Andy assured Felix while mentally praying he was right.

"Okay… Okay let's do this." Felix said, straightening his back.

"I can't let you do that." Alice's voice called out from behind him.

"Alice." Sam growled.

"Cast the spell, we can deal with Alice." Jake instructed Felix.

 **"** _ **Elements of the universe, within and without. Space be no hindrance, no barrier, no bar.**_ **"** Felix chanted while the other three boys guarded his back from Alice who was trying her best to use her magic against them, but Felix acted fast and the portal glowed brightly and a purple portal into negative space appeared.

"SAM! ANDY! JAKE!" Felix shouted out, desperation in his voice.

"Felix? Guys over here! Felix found us! I told you he would!" Sam's face appeared in the portal and he waved his arm out of sight.

"Sam." Felix slumped forward against the stone railing. Andy and Jake appeared and their faces lit up at the sight of their fire.

"Felix, but we can't… Someone needs to be here!" Andy said worriedly looking over his shoulder.

"Oh we know that, that is why Alice here so kindly offered her services again." Jake said cheerfully as he and the other two boys had managed to subdue the blonde witch with strength alone, turns out this version of Alice didn't have a Phoebe and was actually rather weak when it came to physical strength.

"What the hell?" Sam stared at the other versions of them.

"It's a long story, just get out here before the portal closes!" Felix waved his hand. Sam grinned and leapt through the portal first, followed by Jake who was dragging Andy, just as the other three boys tossed the struggling blonde witch into the portal. Jake snatched the talisman off the alter and slung it back around his neck.

"That was easier than the last time." Sam dusted his hands off. The three otherworld boys watched as the elements of this world united and tears were falling down Felix's cheeks now not bothering to stop them as his friends ask about him and his new fashion sense with worry.

"Thank you guys so much… I can help you get home so you can save your Felix." Felix smiled at boys by the alter who were now being studied by his elements.

"Yes! You're the best Felix!" Sam fist pumped.

"It's the least I could do, you broke me out of Bremin Hills and gave me my friends back." Felix smiled at Sam's energy.

"Wait Bremin Hills? The mental hospital?" Felix's Andy asked in shock.

"Felix will tell you about it after we're gone, tell them _everything_ Felix and you three. If we hear anything about you ditched him or something stupid like that we will come back." Jake threatened Felix's elements, eyes narrowing.

"Thanks Jake… Now lets get you guys home before the Restoring Demon comes after you." Felix ducked down to grab a half broken bowl that was lying on the ground by the alter.

Jake took a handful of dirt by his legs and poured it into the cup before he handed it over to Andy who poured water into it before passing it to Sam who blew into the mixture and held it out to Felix who waved the flame under the bottom of the cup warming it.

" **Divinity of the elements, I summon thee. Through this world, we can see. Another place where we can be. Take the fire make it burn, take the air and make it turn. Take this water and this earth, and to another world call us forth. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Earth, Water, Fire, Air.** **"** The four boys chanted and Jake's talisman glowed brightly before the light expanded and engulfed the room, when it faded the three were gone.

"I take it we have a lot to catch up on." Jake asked, laying his hand on Felix's shoulder.

"That is an understatement." Felix laughed, feeling balanced again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nowhere Boys - Without a Flame**

 **Sam, Andy and Jake are sent on a multi-world adventure thanks to an unknown man who has Felix in his grasp. The boys have to endure different versions of Felix to get back to their Felix before it's too late. Sequel to 'Isolated Flame'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nowhere Boys**

 **Without a Flame 3**

"Don't tell me." Jake covered his eyes with his hand as the trio stood in front of the alter in the warehouse completely alone.

"Still not our world." Sam reported glumly after he tried to use his air powers.

"Can this day get any worse?" Jake groaned, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A voice called out and the group whirled around to see Felix leaning against the side of the alter, wearing all black as per usual, but this now included huge dark veins that were visible up his arms, collarbone and neck stopping just below his chin. He was playing with a fireball, letting it drift between his fingers as he studied the trio.

"You had to ask." Andy swallowed at the sight and the uneasy feeling that this Felix was excluding.

"Hey you… Um why are you're veins all you know… Veiny?" Sam asked, edging away from this world's version of Felix.

"My body can't contain all the power I have now, there are… Side effects." Felix said simply as he flicked his fingers towards the boys and the fireball expanded and flew towards them. The boys yelped and ducked out of the way of the fireball.

"What the hell man?" Sam exclaimed as Felix raised his arms up to the side and numerous fireballs formed around him, eyes bleeding black.

"It's rather perfect that you are here. Earth. Air. Water. All the elements I need a recharge on." Felix smirked as he pushed his arms towards the three boys sending the barrage of fireballs at them. The boys ran and hide behind the pillars in the warehouse, letting the fireballs hit against the cement or scorch the ground by their feet.

"What do you mean by that?" Andy shouted, dread growing in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll do the same to you three like I did to the other teens with magical potential in this town. I'll take your magic for my own; I'm so close right now. With your powers added to my own powers I can bring my brother back!" Felix shouted as wind started to whip around the warehouse, fire crawling up his forearms.

"Well that was unexpected." Sam muttered as he peered around the corner of his pillar before he ducked back around to avoid a fireball to the face.

"I really hate world jumping." Jake sighed in annoyance.

"Better question is how are we going to get him to help us recite the spell?" Andy asked as the trio made a run for it and hide behind a broken wall, keeping an eye out for evil Felix.

"First step is not to get fried by his barrage of fireballs." Sam suggested and the other boys made noises of agreement.

"Step two is to take him down." Jake peered over at the dark eyed Felix who was twirling a fireball around his fingers looking bored.

"How? We can't do any magic here and he's more powerful than anyone we've ever faced!" Andy exclaimed, panic seeping into his voice.

"We take him out the only way we can. Brute force." Jake punched his hand into his palm.

"Yes that won't gut us all killed." Andy muttered as the jock and skater all launched them selves at evil Felix. Andy sighed and took off running behind them, this ended in a weird dance of attempted tackling and dodging fireballs.

"Hold still damnit." Felix growled as Sam spun around another fireball while Andy dropped into a crouch letting the fire sail over his head and Jake leap frogged over another one.

"No thanks!" Sam shouted as he managed to wrap one arm around evil Felix and he planted his feet on the ground trying to keep them both in place for the other two to come and help take evil Felix down.

Felix let out a scream of rage as his eyes turned black and his dark veins spread up onto his face.

"Hurry dudes!" Sam shouted as wind and fire started to whip around the room like caught in a hurricane. Jake football tackled Felix, arms around his slight waist and Andy lashed out at Felix's ankles to throw his balance off. The four landed on the ground in a tangled heap, air being knocked from their lungs. Andy and Sam scrambled to grab onto Felix's wrists and pin his arms to the ground while Jake straddled Felix's waist, keeping his thighs locked tight so Felix couldn't buck him off.

"What now?" Jake asked worried as the evil, insane version of their fire hissed and struggled underneath their holds.

"Use the talisman!" Andy shouted jerking his chin at the glowing talisman that was hanging around Jake's neck.

"Quick! He's stronger than he looks!" Sam and Andy were straining to stop Felix from knocking them backwards. Jake tore the talisman off his neck and slammed the glowing pendant onto the center of Felix's chest, all three wincing at the loud scream of pain that emitted from Felix's lips.

" **Divinity of the elements, I summon thee. Through this world, we can see. Another place where we can be. Take the fire make it burn, take the air and make it turn. Take this water and this earth, and to another world call us forth. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Earth, Water, Fire, Air.** **"** The three boys chanted while Felix convulsed under the power from their talisman.

"NOOOO!" Felix shrieked as the spell worked and the three elements and their talisman disappeared.

"I WILL get their power. I need their power!" Felix chanted to himself, hands grabbing at his shirt where there was now a hole from where the talisman burned.

"Oscar… I will get you back. I swear it."

~~/~~

"Hey dudes my powers work!" Sam exclaimed as he pushed the dust around them up towards the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Finally! I'm so glad we are finally home; I'm not sure how many versions of Felix I can take. That last one freaked me out." Andy rubbed his arms.

"Speaking of, Felix was taken by that hooded man! We have to get find them and fast! Who knows how long we've been gone!" Jake gripped the talisman in his hand and blinked as heat started to emit from it.

"Hey it's like a Felix locater!" Sam examined as he peered around Jake at the dimly glowing pendant as Jake moved it around.

"It gets brighter this way." Andy pointed at another part of the warehouse.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam whacked their shoulders and took off in that direction.

"We have to stay on our toes, we have no idea who or what is waiting for us when we find Felix." Andy warned cautiously.

"We'll just face it head on like always, we don't know what is happening to Felix we can't waste time." Jake shook his head and veered left when the talisman burned brighter down that way.

"Over there!" Sam pointed at a circle of candles that were burning bright, a large rock slab sitting in the center of the circle and Felix's lanky body was resting on it. His head lolled to the side, black bangs brushing against his closed eyes, his chest was rising and falling slowly like he was still asleep. The hooded man was gently caressing Felix's pale cheek looking down at him.

"Get away from Felix!" Jake shouted as the three of them came to a stop just outside the circle of candles.

"How are you back here? I sent you away for good!" The hooded man twisted around to see the last three elements standing there, talisman burning brightly in Jake's hand.

"Of course, the talisman. I was wondering why Felix wasn't wearing it like he always did." The hooded man muttered, understanding how the trio got back from the other worlds he had sent them to.

"What do you want with Felix?" Sam asked, tightening his fists.

"With this world's Felix? Nothing I just need a vessel for a soul and this world's Felix is the closet to what I need." The man said pleasantly like he was discussing the weather.

"A vessel for a soul? What are you talking about?" Andy asked, confusion evident in his voice and he was racking his mind trying to find anything he read about soul transferal.

"See the Felix in my world died and I can transfer his soul into this Felix's body, simple." The man explained easily.

"You do know we aren't going to let you do that right?" Jake growled, feeling the ground tremble beneath his feet.

"You can try and stop me, but the process has already begun." The man held up a glowing red amulet, a matching one sitting on Felix's chest.

"We'll get the amulet from him, you get the other one off of Felix." Jake whispered to Andy and suddenly punched his fist into the ground, sending a huge crack towards the hooded man who had to leap away from the circle to avoid falling into the crack. Andy darted off to the side to circle his way around to Felix while Sam thrusted his arms towards the man, throwing him away from Felix with a strong gust of air. The man struggled to his feet, the hood having been thrown off by Sam's wind.

"Oh my god." Jake stared in shock and Andy turned to look at what caused Jake to sound so shocked and he froze.

"Oscar?" Andy asked, eyes wide as they stared at an older teenaged version of Oscar with black veins running up the left side of his face, much like evil Felix in the other world had.

"Hello." Oscar smirked, waving mockingly at the stunned boys.

"This day just getting weirder and weirder." Sam placed a hand to his head.

"You can't replace your Felix with ours! It's not right!" Andy shouted, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"It's too late, soon my brother will be back." Oscar grinned as the two amulets' glowed brighter than ever. Felix let out a gasp of pain as his body started to twitch and his lips parted to allow a small red and gold ball of energy to float up.

"Felix, fight it!" Andy encouraged, panic in his voice as the ball that could only be Felix's soul and magic slowly be sucked towards the amulet on his chest.

"He can't, it's too late." Oscar laughed hysterically.

"Then you don't know our Felix!" Sam snapped as he used his wind powers to launch himself at Oscar and lashed out with a kick, sending Oscar flying backwards into a pillar causing his grip on the amulet to loosen. Jake darted forward and snatched up the amulet.

"Andy! Grab that one off of Felix, hurry!" Jake shouted, Andy nodded and wrapped his fingers around the amulet on Felix's chest and letting out a shout he managed to yank it off.

"I got it!" Andy held it up to show Jake who was now leaping over the circle of candles that were almost burnt out. Jake took the other amulet and pressed them together, he growled when nothing happened. He slammed the amulets onto the ground using his strength and Earth element to add to it, the amulets shattered under the force. Felix's soul and magic went back into his mouth and Felix's body arched as he took a deep gasping breath.

"NO!" Oscar shouted as he tried to rush forward, but Sam hit him with a constant, strong flow of air keeping Oscar pinned to the pillar.

Felix turned his upper body, coughing violently clutching at his chest before he looked around in confusion.

"Guys? What's going on?" He asked, voice weak and hoarse with disuse.

"Felix, oh thank god you're okay." Jake breathed out as Andy dropped into a crouch to even out his rapidly beating heart while Sam let out a whooping cheer.

"Guys?" Felix asked as he swung his legs over the side of the slab. Jake and Andy were at his sides instantly supporting him, as he was clearly still weak and unsteady on his legs.

"We'll tell you everything later, but right now we need you to help us send this crazy version of your brother back to his world!" Andy promised before he jerked his head towards where Sam had Oscar pinned.

"Oskie?" Felix whispered in shock before Jake gently shook him.

"He's not your brother and he's dangerous, we have to do the spell now." Jake insisted, tightening his grip on the goth not wanting to let him out of his sight again.

"Okay, okay. I expect a damn good explanation when we're done though." Felix grumbled his agreement.

"We'll talk over lemon chicken." Andy promised getting a small smile from Felix.

"Hurry up dudes my wind is starting to loose strength!" Sam called out desperately seeing that Oscar was able to push back against the wind current.

"When we open the portal, think of the world we just came from!" Andy shouted suddenly getting an idea.

" **Divinity of the elements, I summon thee. Through this world, we can see. Another place where we can be. Take the fire make it burn, take the air and make it turn. Take this water and this earth, and to another world call us forth. Earth, Water, Fire, Air. Earth, Water, Fire, Air.** **"** Jake pressed the talisman into Felix's hand and the fire elemental held it up strongly letting it glow like a beacon.

A purple blue portal appeared and Sam moved his arms violently towards it and Oscar let out a roar of anger as he was tossed through it. Felix dropped his arm and the talisman faded back to normal and the portal closed. The goth started to slump forward, completely exhausted by this point and muttered out a small thank you when Jake and Andy caught him. They lowered him onto the ground and Sam jogged over to the group and knelt next to their fire before dragging him into a tight hug.

"You're the only Felix I ever want to see again, I like this version of you! Don't ever change!" Sam exclaimed, tightening the hug as he remembered the other versions of Felix they had seen that day.

"I think this is part of the explanation I'm due." Felix patted Sam's back, giving the other two a look of confusion over the skater's head.

"Yup, just let us enjoy the moment." Andy joined the hug and Jake wound his arms around the other three and Felix found himself in the middle of a group hug, all the elements back together.

"Where did you send that version of my brother?" Felix asked after a few moments of silence, eyes drooping back down feeling worse than he had before.

"To someplace hopefully both of them will find peace." Andy said mysteriously.

"Uh-huh…" Felix yawned and glared when Jake patted his head.

"Sleep Felix, we'll get you home safe and sound." Jake promised, as much as Felix wanted to protest his body was agreeing and soon he was fast asleep with his head resting on Sam's shoulder. The trio exchanged fond looks over Felix's head and at that moment they mental promised they would all stick together no matter what.

~~/~~

Oscar let out a grunt as the portal spat him out in the warehouse of a different universe, he flew onto his feet ready to jump back into the portal only to see it wink out of existence.

"Oscar?" A voice called out softly, the teen whirled around and came face to face with Felix who had the same black veins as him and a hole burned in the middle of his shirt.

"Felix?" Oscar asked just as softly as the two walked towards each other.

"…My brother died." Felix said, lips twitching.

"Mine too… Do you think?" Oscar let his statement trail off, something he hadn't felt in a very long time flared in his chest. Hope.

"That we can be brothers?" Felix finished the statement; hope flaring in his own chest.

"Yeah…"

"Oksie." Felix opened his arms and Oscar launched himself into Felix's arms and let out a strangled sounding sob that Felix echoed as the two sunk onto the ground.

"I'm not going anywhere, not ever." Felix promised his new brother, the one who was just as broken as he was, but hoped together they could start again.

"I don't want you to, I don't want to." Oscar agreed with the promise.

"Thank you, thank you."


End file.
